Food, Criticism, and Love
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Phineas is now working as a chef and tinker and Isabella is now a food critique. They had a bad break up. But what if their jobs will help them be together again? This is a sequel to Found out, but I lost her.
1. Prologue

**Hello again everybody. This is the sequel of the story Found out, But I lost her. Again thank you for reading that story. Don't worry if this is short, it's supposed to be because it's a prologue. The next chapter will be longer I promise... On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the other characters I used for the story.**

* * *

><p>It was another day here in Europe. Phineas and I now live in Italy but we don't live in the same house. He is now an inventor and a chef, while I am a food critique. Phineas and I broke up 3 months ago because of a certain girl named Pierrette, she was French. Phineas was usually attracted to French girls. Pierrette was more beautiful, taller, better looking, smarter, more fashionable, better hair style and anything I can think of, in short, she's better than me. Phineas said it was a misunderstanding, he said they weren't dating. But I one night, Phineas came home late. We used to live in one house before because we were in a relationship. I saw a kiss mark on his clothes that night. He cheated on me. We still didn't have a relationship after each other and I still haven't moved on. Sometimes I thought that I should forgive Phineas and maybe it's just a misunderstanding, and maybe he was telling the truth. Sure, I still have feelings for him but still I'm not ready to forgive and move on. And if I am, does he still have feelings for me? I wish he still have.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>On with the real story...<br>**


	2. Sorrowful start

**Well This is chapter one... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the other characters I used for the story.**

* * *

><p>"Isabella," My friend, Emily, is calling me to tell who I will be interviewing today,<p>

"You are going to interview, one of Italy's best cook." She said, "Yeah, who is it?" I ask Emily, "Well, it's a surprise, if I tell you now, you will back out. Here's his address." She said and walked away "Thanks," I said as a token of appreciation.

Who may this guy be? And why will I back out?

A few minutes later I was appointed to go to his house. I was in front of the house, it kinda looks familiar. I pressed the doorbell once then it opened, "Who is it?" a familiar voice called out, once he opened the door, I was shocked who it was.

"Isabella?" he asked

"Phineas?" I asked him

"Isabella, I'm so glad you found me. I'm sorry for what happened before can you please forgive me?" he said, "Mr. Flynn, I'm not here to resolve my social life problems, I'm here to do my job." I said professionally like it's the first time we met on the outside, but on the inside I'm crying like there's no tomorrow.

"Isabella, why are you talking like that?" He asked me, "Mr. Flynn I prefer the name Ms. Shapiro, if you don't mind, I'll be doing my work. Criticizing you." I said, "Ok, Ms. Shapiro." He said, and we started the interview and I asked him to make one dish that is his specialty, "Mr. Flynn, can you please cook your best dish?" I asked, "I will, Mrs. Flynn… oh sorry Isabella, I mean Ms. Shapiro." I was shocked when he called me Mrs. Flynn. And by that time I didn't realize I was in Phineas land again.

In a few minutes he came back with his cooked food, "Here you go Izzie," he said sadly, I didn't realize that he called me Izzie. I finished what he cooked, and thanked for that interview, he was pleased to see me, but before I left Phineas told me something.

"Isabella, now that the interview's over can we talk about our break up?" he asked me, "Ok, what do we need to talk about that?" I said, "I'm sorry Isabella, but I'm serious. I didn't like Pierrette, she liked me. And that kiss mark you said to saw on my clothes, that wasn't really my clothes. That was my assistant's clothes. I just borrowed that because it didn't have anything to wear. So please Isabella, please forgive me." He pleaded

"I don't know Phineas, my head's telling me to forgive you but my heart tells me that you would hurt me again." I said, "Isabella, please. Let's just start over." He said, "Phineas, I know you're a great guy, and a perfect one, but maybe we just aren't fit for each other, maybe there's someone else who would be there." I said while my tears are flowing down my face. "Isabella, don't cry." He said as he wiped the tears out of my face, "I'm sorry Phineas, we can be friends but maybe we can't be more than that." I said. "Goodbye Phineas." I said while I left his house. That was one day I will never forget what I just said. Before, I was doing my best to get Phineas' attention, now it's vice versa.

The following day after that was kinda good but I had to write something about my interview of Phineas, and I remembered what happened the day before. Emily noticed that I was bothered.

"What's wrong Isabella?" She asked me, "Why did you send me to my ex-boyfriend?" I asked her silently so no one will know we had a relationship in the past.

"Phineas Flynn is your ex-boyfriend?" She screamed out loud, and everybody who heard that stopped doing what they were doing and stared at me.

"Great. Just great. I didn't want to spread that and now it is." I said

"Oh, sorry. But why will you hide a secret like that?" She asked me, "I didn't want to remember him ok." I said, "Ok people, nothing's happening. Go back to your work." Emily said to everyone. "Ok, I'll get back to work now." I said

"Wait, tell me why you broke up, I mean Phineas is such a nice guy, a smart one, cute, talented, athletic, intelligent, famous and handsome, why would you let him go?" She asked me as I was searching for something in my bag

"Oh no." I said worriedly, "Is there something wrong?" She asked me, "I can't find my ID." I said, "Maybe you left it at your house." She said, "Maybe." I said calmly

"So what happened between you and Phineas?" She asked, "When I was 3 we moved to Danville in the suburbs in front of Phineas' house. Phineas and I became best friends. Then when I became 7, I had a crush on Phineas. As years passed, my crush grew and grew until I reached 10 he was 'the thing I lived for.' That was also my age when we moved to New York. Even though we were apart we didn't have past relationships. After 5 years, when I was 15, I came back to Danville to write and capture photos of the sports school's opponent was Phineas'. He was a cat nip for girls when he was in middle school, high school and college. Fortunately, his clumsiness brought us back together and we had a relationship from that point. The following summer, I moved back to Danville so we wouldn't have difficulties about long distance relationship. We made it through high school and college as a couple. We were working in Danville before. I was the best newspaper writer in Danville and Phineas was the best tinker in Danville. People asked us when our marriage will be. The news spread all over town. Because of our popularity, we decided to give people what they wanted, a marriage. So we planned to work here so we can earn money faster. We had jobs here very quickly, and earned money quickly. When we almost reached our goal, a girl named Pierrette introduced herself to us and well, she liked Phineas. Days later I saw a kiss mark on Phineas' clothes. Yesterday, he told me that it was just a misunderstanding. He said that the clothes belong to his assistant, and he asked me to forgive and forget, so we can move on and start a new relationship. Long story short, Phineas and I can work out as friends but more than that we don't." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the ending of cahapter one... :)<strong>

**By the way, Phineas and Isabella here are 25 years old... :)**

**Thanks for reading, Please review... :)  
><strong>


	3. Found out you were important to me

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, this is the ending. Do you think I should put up a sequel to this? Well I know that this is a sequel already. Just asking... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the other characters I used for the story.**

* * *

><p>"Wow that was a sweet love story of yours." She said, "So if you don't mind, I'll be getting back to work." I said<p>

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, I don't get it. If it is just a misunderstanding why don't you just forgive him?" She said.

She was right. What if, Phineas really did tell the truth? What if it was just a misunderstanding? And if he's lying, he'll scratch the back of his ear, and he didn't do that when he was explaining yesterday.

"You're right. Ok, gotta get working." I said energetically. After 2 straight hours of non-stop criticism, I finished my work and it's ready to be in the newspaper the following day. I was excited on how it would end up and how would people react.

Morning came in fast and my work was printed out, I got a copy of it and I re-read it.

_Dear readers,_

_This week I have interviewed the famous chef and tinker, Phineas Flynn. He was a great cook, a great inventor, a great person. Phineas Flynn is single and available, but ladies, I'm having a feeling that he's not gonna be entering the doors of you life. I'm sorry about that. I think he got his eyes on someone, for a very long time now. I found Phineas Flynn unique, because he is not only a good cook but a great inventor too. Even though I am not a critique in architecture, I still know that his buildings, gadgets, and inventions are the best because I grew up with him. I didn't know that he's a good cook before but now I know. Of all the chefs that I have interviewed, so far, Phineas Flynn had the cooked the best specialty. Such unique design of food and unique taste. I hope the people of Italy will be seeing more from Phineas Flynn. And I hope you could forgive me Phineas. I hope it works out between us. I hope we can just start all over again and have a good future together. I've waited for a long time to get you, but you were oblivious, and that was one thing I liked from you. Even though it was hard, I still played the game of love. Now that I have you, why am I letting you go? I'll admit Phineas; the best part in the whole interview was when you called me 'Mrs. Flynn'. I really liked that though because it had always been my dream. I know this sounds crazy but, I love you with all my heart and I can't live without you. I hope this makes out when I said we don't work out together._

_ - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_

That was what I made. I wish Phineas would like me again. I was thinking about that when I heard small stones hitting my window. I looked outside and saw patches of flowers, that has writings, it said

"Isabella, can you please forgive me?"

of course I forgave him already, didn't he read the paper this morning?

When I was walking at the hall of where I work, one by one my workmates gave me bouquets of flowers to be exact it was 20 bouquets. Each one has a card and a number, I had put them in order by number then I opened the cards, it said

"I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A-P-L-E-A-S-E-B-E-M-I-N-E"

I was so happy that time.

Then when I was walking to grab lunch, there was writing on the air it said

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, can we be together again?"

When I saw that, Phineas wasn't there.

When I was walking home, I expected something extravagant. Then a news man and his crew were in front of our building and people are surrounding in the place are they are covering. When I got in front, I saw Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Jeremy and Gretchen holding cardboard that said

"Isabella, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was so happy with all those surprises he gave me, but all those gifts I didn't see Phineas.

Just then a hovercraft went down behind me and when I turned around I saw Phineas. It was the second happiest day in my life.

Do you want to know what the happiest day of my life is? Of course you want to…

It was the day I got married with Phineas. Well I guess everyone have happy endings, mine's with Phineas.

Even though the comments of my reviews of Phineas was all bad because I told girls that they don't stand a chance on Phineas and I said I love you Phineas with all my heart, I'm still happy that we ended up together.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that everybody... :) It's the best I got... Well, maybe it isn't because I did it in one day.<strong>

**Bye everyone for now, All reviews are welcome and thanks for reading... :)  
><strong>


End file.
